Untouchable
by Alijandra's Editor
Summary: Afraid, and unsure, I struggled against him, but the pureblood on top of me only tightened his hold. Now, with no uncertainties, I understood what we were, what we had all created - a never-ending circle of lies, lust, and turbulent regret. Kaname/Yuuki/Zero KANAME/ZERO Rated M for smut scenes; also, some language. Yaoi - Slash - Anime - Vampire Knight
1. Untouchable

_Disclaimer: We own nothing._

_A/N: Sorry we haven't updated in a while, but here's a nice little oneshot for all of you Vampire Knight fans. Let us know what you think. Enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong>Cross Academy<strong>

* * *

><p>We did it for Yuuki. Her happiness was all that mattered. The fact that we hated each other meant nothing. She loved us both, and if sharing was the only way that the both of us could have her, then so be it.<p>

Loving someone who is in love with someone else can make you do crazy, inexcusable things. I, Zero Kiryu, was no exception to this rule, this fate, this fact! I had degraded myself in the name of love; sacrificed my dignity for someone who could only love me with half of their heart. The other half, more complete portion, was reserved for someone else. The pureblood Vampire everyone respected and admired, and the one person I hated the most in this world. He was Vampire royalty, Kaname Kuran; sole possessor of the treasure I cherished.

So here we all were, locked inside a darkened, steam filled bathroom, with the water from the shower raining down on our naked spent forms. Yuuki was positioned in between us, with Kaname at her front, and I at her back, just as it probably was in her heart.

It was wrong, I know, but it was a sin we committed often. Hungry, starved, but reserved, we shared her affection, he more than I. His kindness of a sharing was a mockery, and my weak heart the sole target.

Back to present, caressing her neck, her hips, the slender arch of her back, I fought the urge to stop the lips that were descending onto the temple I was worshiping.

Their kiss was long, too long, but that wasn't the fire that lit the match. Kaname's crimson eyes were fixated on me as he kissed her. He was tempting me, testing my will as well as my patience.

Undeterred, and determined to overlook his presence. I continued to knead and stroke the body before me.

Yuuki's shallow breaths quickened, signifying to us that her body was ready.

Not expecting to go first, I waited for Kaname to make the first move and enter her.

However, unexpectedly, he moved forward, pushing Yuuki further into me. It was an unanticipated shove, and I slipped further back than I would have if I had been on guard.

My back was now flat against the shower wall.

With a heavy heart, I watched as Kaname lifted Yuuki and slid the head of his arousal into her with perfection and ease. He then, with force, pressed her uplifted body into my hardened chest.

Balancing her against me, he slowly drove his shaft into her; each thrust and drive, another knife through my heart.

Wanting her to be comfortable and secure, even as another man slammed his cock in and out of her, I gently gripped her hips and held her up for the other vampire in support.

"_Kaname_…," Yuuki whispered her other lover's name through a half winded moan.

I watched as a small hand extended in order to caress the other vampires face. In anger, or was it jealousy, I gripped her hips tighter, digging my nails into her delicate flesh. If I caused her pain, she didn't show it. However, It was all I could do to not reach out and swipe her small hand away from cupping his face.

Kaname's dark eyes were on me again. They were passive and composed.

Staring into his lust filled eyes, I felt my upper lip twitch. Oh, how I hated him.

Feeling my arousal diminishing, I reached down to give it a few encouraging tugs.

With my hand on my cock, and head laid back against the wall, I waited in hopeless desperation for it to be my turn. And just when I thought my patience wouldn't hold out any longer I felt Yuuki's body being slowly lowered onto my own. I stilled, confused. The pureblood was still inside of her…. that's when I understood. He was offering her to me at the same time.

I was willing and unwilling all at once, but I excepted his offering. Gripping her hips tighter, I sighed in relief when he slowly helped lower her onto my slick, pulsating cock.

It was amazing, overwhelming, every feeling I couldn't justly explain.

I couldn't move well from where I was positioned, but at the moment, being inside of her was enough…. But then something changed, causing me to flinch, scored muscles tightening.

Steady and unmoving inside of her petite form, I could feel a slight pressure from inside of her; stroking me, massaging me. This was _different, _I noted.

Goosebumps trailed the length of my arms as I looked up. Intense, mahogany eyes stared knowingly after me.

_What was he doing… _

The other vampire started to move again, knowing that with each soft push and eager thrust, he was pleasuring me, sating my needs as well as his own.

Confused, and disgusted I pulled out of her. In an instant, his gaze was locked onto mine.

Perplexed, I stilled when a steady hand that was neither Yuuki's nor my own reached down between my legs and positioned my length back at her core.

I jerked back when I felt something hard brush against the underside of my shaft. It couldn't be….. _he wasn't actually_…

Stars, and blurred vision. That's what I was reduced to when his velvety cock rested against mine.

Before I could protest, Yuuki was lowered back down onto us, tight and unyielding.

This was wrong. It felt weird. _He_ felt weird - this foreign sensation. My body was reacting and I couldn't understand why.

Staring back up at him, I waited for an explanation for his bizarre behavior, but the dark haired, creme colored vampire remained silent, and instead, for the first time all night, showed the first hint of emotion by burying his head in Yuuki's long hair.

Feeling the slickness of his cock slide against mine yanked me back to present and I made to pull away from them, from _this_… but Kaname stopped me. Crossing an arm over Yuuki, he pinned my resenting hand above my head by my wrist.

I wanted to hiss an insult, curse at him for his belligerent actions…but something stopped me, and with each thrust and caress I became vaguely aware that there was anyone that came between us at all.

Stuck somewhere between hesitant pleasure and dubious violation, I fought the urge to moan, to writhe in need as his shaft rubbed against mine in alien desire. Why did this feel good? Why couldn't I stop it?

With a cry that awoke me from my pleasure-drunken state of confusion, it was soon clear to the both of us, that Yuuki had been satisfied. However, I had a sickening feeling in the pit of my gut that told me it wasn't Yuuki he had been trying to please here.

"I'm tired." Yuuki murmured into Kaname's chest.

"I should probably get you to your dorm." Said Kaname. Kissing her lovingly on the forehead.

"Are you sure you don't mind." It was just like her to only think of Kaname, and his needs.

"Of course not. Do we Zero?"

I stirred uncomfortably. I could feel his cock pulsating against mine, and despite myself I felt a heated desire inside of me waging.

"No, Kaname's right. You should rest Yuuki." I choked as Kaname pulled out of her, for some reason unbeknown to me, I missed the comfort his heated flesh had offered as it rested, flush against mine.

"Let's get you to bed." Kaname whispered into Yuuki's hairline, but even as he said it, his eyes never left mine.

* * *

><p>Feeling sick and ashamed I had gathered up my clothes and rushed back to my room. I needed to think. It was one thing for us to carry on a ridiculous taboo affair like we were, but it was another thing to…<p>

_Click_. That was the nearly inaudible sound my bedroom door made as it closed.

Spinning around, I found myself face to face with Kaname Kuran.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Tell me, Zero," Kaname started, mahogany eyes blazing, " Do you ever tire of being second best?"

His words - the spoken truth behind my whole life's existence caused the veins beneath my skin to boil.

"Do you really take that much pleasure in mocking me?" I asked him, the bitterness in my voice apparent.

"You know, I never realized before now how much you've struggled," Kaname confessed, taking a small step forward, " constantly loving someone who will never show you the same love in return."

"And what?" I huffed. "Now you do?"

"Yes, I do." His response was calm, poised, knowing. I hated it.

"You need to leave, now." I exclaimed shakily. What did he think he was doing, barging in here, reminding me with little remorse that the one I love was hopelessly in love with him?

"What would you do If I told you I didn't love Yuuki," Kaname asked.

My entire body froze in anger. That bastard.

He was a complete and utter bastard.

Losing sight of restraint, I lunged at him.

"Control, Zero." Kaname whispered as we struggled. "It's something you've always lacked."

"YOU'RE. A. SICK. TWISTED. BASTARD!" I spat as we both crashed to the floor. "You know how she feels about you! How could you say something like that! How could you do that to her?"

"Stop defending her." Kaname snapped, for the first time losing his calm demeanor.

At his words, I stilled. Lying flat on my back, with Kaname on top of me. I waited for some instinct to tell me what to do. I wanted to hit him. I wanted to hurt him, like Yuuki had hurt me, but I couldn't, something was stopping me.

"The more you reach out for her, the farther I'll pull her away."

"Why would you do that?" I asked; angry, confused, defeated.

"Because I know what it's like to watch the one you love yearn for someone else."

Even though I heard his words, I couldn't grasp them.

I attempted to push him off of me, but he was quick to keep me in place, locking my hands down with his.

"What are you…"

"I'm going to do to you, what you do to Yuuki, what Yuuki does to me…," Kaname whispered, sliding one hand up my thigh to rest between my crotch. "I'm going to take something I want… something I desire, but doesn't belong to me."

Afraid, and unsure, I struggled against him, but the pureblood on top of me only tightened his hold… and now I understood what we were, what we had all created, a never-ending circle of lies, lust, and turbulent regret.

I was to him, what Yuuki was to me. _Untouchable_.

If it wasn't for my vulnerability, or my understanding, I would have stopped him, but as he peered down at me through a fine curtain of dark tousled hair, I couldn't deny him, what I myself had been denied so many times before.

He loved me, not pitied me like Yuuki. I could see it in his eyes. I could feel it in his passionate caresses as he cupped my length in his hand. Then as his lips descended down onto mine, it was then that I could taste it in his kiss.

What I didn't expect to feel in that moment were the sparks on his tongue, they shattered the beautiful illusion I was suffering from and turned it into something real, something I knew I could depend on. This new-found reality frightened me.

Arching into Kaname's gentle grasp, I released a moan I hadn't realized I had been holding.

Kaname smiled against my lips, before planting a kiss on the corner of my mouth.

"I want you to give yourself to me." Kaname whispered, releasing a bit more of his weight so that he could push a bit further down onto me.

"I cant do this to Yuuki." I reply, intoxicated, dazed.

"Yuuki doesn't love you," He reminded me coolly. "She'll never be able to put you first."

At his harsh words, he pumped me harder, faster.

Gripping his arm, I groaned in pleasure.

This was all so different, weird, alien. The feeling of another man positioned on top of me; the hard muscle, sturdy and strong, so unlike a female.

Feeling myself lose control, I locked one of my arms around his neck, tangling my fist in his tousled hair.

I could feel the bulge in his pants pressed hard against my inner thigh, and despite myself, I wanted to feel even more of him.

With a brave hand, I moved between us to unzip him as he had done me, releasing him of his painful restraint.

Rubbing cocks, we explored each others mouth a bit more, absentmindedly tangling more limbs.

"Make me cum." I whispered against his flushed mouth. It was the first demand I had made all night, but I knew he could make it happen. He wanted to make it happen.

Reaching between us once again, he tugged and pulled at my cock with accurate precision.

"Look at me." He commanded.

As soon as my lilac eyes met his darkened ones, I lost control, cumming into his hand and onto his shirt, marking him with my seed.

Tired and utterly spent, I relaxed, limp, with my head thrown back on the floor in exhaustion.

"I love you," He whispered into my ear_... and I love Yuuki_, I had to remind myself... _and she loves you_... _and I love_...

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hope you enjoyed. FYI, Flames WILL BE laughed at, made fun of, shrugged off, and inevitably ignored... So, please, flame at your own risk. Otherwise, please leave us a review. ;)_

_We'd like to thank all of our loyal readers! ;)_

* * *

><p><em>(unbetaed)<br>_


	2. Twisted Desire

Disclaimer: We own nothing.

A/N: Here is the next installment of our oneshot-turned-story! Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Yesterday, I hated Kaname. Today, I hated myself.<p>

_What had I been thinking? _

Looking back now, while I was prone to more reasonable thinking and clarity, I knew that in hindsight, I had not been.

Kaname was the enemy. The person always in my way and one step ahead. He had Yuuki's heart and soul in the palm of his hand; however, come to find out, he didn't want it, he had never wanted any of it. In some weird sick unforgiving way, he wanted me, craved me as I craved Yuuki. I just couldn't understand, why? Was it a game, was there really some unforeseen truth hidden behind his taboo confession?

Pulling myself back to present, my eyes caught a flash of long dark locks, and innocent dark speckled brown eyes.

_Yuuki._

It was the face I saw through the darkness. The person I watched, as she helped with animated vigor, push back the advances of the day class trying to descend onto the Night dwellers.

I loved her. I had always loved her, but in this harsh unforgiving reality, deep down I knew -_ she would always love him_.

_Kaname Kuran._

He was making his way ahead of his class, as always, with his loyal band, of blood sucking vampires close behind.

.

"_I love you…," His words, not mine, spoken softly as I came into his hand. _

_._

Shuddering, I tried to stay focused.

Perhaps it had all been a dream, a very real, unnerving, heart scourging dream.

"Kaname-sempai!" Yuuki greeted him with a blush.

Kaname returned the smile, and something in the pit of my stomach began to boil over, intensifying my anger and hatred for the pureblood liar - bloodsucker - _monster_.

Little did my Yuuki know, that the pureblood's kindness was all a selfish facade; his false affection a fluke. He did not love her - he would never love her.

Remembering we still had a job to do as disciplinarians, I intervened, stepping possessively between them; breaking their connection - _tearing her away from his lie._

"Zero." Kaname greeted me. There was no emotion in his voice, not that I was expecting any thing less than formality, nor did I want it.

"We should get going, Yuuki." I tugged at her wrist, but she slipped out of my grasp.

"I know." She submitted sourly, something that was probably only visible to my eyes; the ones that noticed every little thing she said and did.

She gifted Kaname one last smile before she turned to leave, following the Night class' disappointed band of fan girls as they stomped back to their respected dormitories.

"You pity her," I said without looking at him, my eyes continuing to watch her as she took her leave.

"Yes," Kaname stated, "My pity for her is generous, just as yours was for me."

Red faced, and ashamed, I turned to leave. I didn't want to hear the truth. I didn't want to be made to remember. Not now, not this soon, _not ever_.

* * *

><p>Hours later we were back in our sanctuary, hidden amidst the clouds of our steam filled shower, vying for Yuuki's affection once more. This time was different though, because as Kaname entered her from the front and I from the back, I knew something in that moment that the temptress of my soul did not. It scared me, enlightened me, but all in all, it caused me to see our late night endeavors in a whole new light.<p>

Yuuki, the love of my life, bearer of my soul, reached, arched, and yearned for Kaname as he pushed into her. However, as _she_ went through the motions, the _pureblood's_ heart was empty, _his_ passions void - for her, that is_._

In light of Kaname's confession, which currently dominated my train of thought, it was hard for me to find any sort of pleasure or release, even as I filled her to the hilt, pushing into her with wild abandon. Instead, my mind was too focused on her numerous failed attempts, and how the pureblood vampire she aimed to please, so skillfully evaded her wanton hands and mouth.

"Kaname." She whimpered his name for the second time that night, but this time was different, she was being sent, whirling, through the throes of her own passion's desire, as she came.

Feeling droplets of water rush down my face, I tried to look away, not wanting to see her pleasure sated body react to someone that was not me, but as my head turned, a strong hand gripped my face, holding it securely in place, forcing me to play witness.

Staring forward in the dimly lit room, I watched as Yuuki, blind from pleasure, desperately sought out Kaname's mouth in the dark. He, however, a master of charms, skillfully maneuvered her head into the crook of his neck, and instead, tightened the grip he had on my jaw. I tried to wrench out of his grasp, but his hold on me was firm and unrelenting.

Sliding his length out of her, the tip of Kaname's cock teased the underside of my still throbbing dick. It brushed against my tightened sack, before grazing alongside the slick base, teasing a pulsating vein.

The sensation of Kaname's lubricated cock rubbing against my own caused my shaft to twitch involuntarily, and before a moan had the chance to escape my mouth, Kaname's lips locked onto mine for a quick, passionate, lust-filled kiss. It was over before I had the chance to fully register what, exactly, had occurred.

Staring after Kaname, I found myself fearing the thought of what might transpire once Yuuki departed, leaving the two of us alone together.

I was torn from my thoughts when Yuuki's soft spoken voice whispered, "Goodbye".

Upon her leave, my heart burned and ached in a state of confused, _twisted desire_.

* * *

><p>AN: Next chapter will be up in a bit... currently editing it! Let us know what you think of the story so far... you never know, it might cut our editing time in half and allow us to post chapter 3 quicker! That wasn't a threat was it? Just a friendly dose of encouragement...right? ;) Ok, now, on to your review!

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! (;

* * *

><p>(unbetaed)<p> 


	3. The First To Succumb

Disclaimer: We own nothing.

A/N: We'd like to thank everyone who has read this story so far. Also, a very special thank you to all of you who have alerted/favorited/reviewed! ;)

* * *

><p>As soon as I heard the door to the bathroom close shut behind Yuuki, a passion I didn't know was mine, launched me forward. I pushed my body roughly against the sculpted contours of the other vampire's body.<p>

Gripping his wrists, I slid them, dominantly, above his head, and along the wetly sprayed tile wall. Our bodies slipped and rubbed in determined need as we glided against one another; taut muscle and scored hips a known threat, as well as a welcomed - yet - sinful desire.

Locked in a violent, heated gaze, my lips challenged his with a nudge.

Feeling a magnetic pull, my mouth crashed into his with an unexpected, brutal force.

Surprised but unabashed, Kaname kissed me back with as much severity as I forced upon him. His kisses were willing, lustful, and passionate. Our tongues lashed, like whips, across each others', in a never ending dual of dominance verses submission, with me in the domineering role.

"Fuck me." The cold, harsh words had left my lips before I even realized that I had been the one to issue them.

Kaname's pale, normally poised reserve twisted into a smile. His dark, wet hair, pasted perfectly against his ivory neck and forehead reminded me that he was royalty, _flawless_.

He was perfect. That's why everyone in the day class wanted to steal peeks at him, why everyone in the night class longed to be him; why my Yuuki exhausted herself over his unrequited love.

However, out of pure animosity and spite, I would rob her of his affection - _the feeling she craved _- and waste it, abuse it.

Chaotic lust-filled sensations pulled me back to present time.

Kaname's tongue was tracing pressure-filled licks across my dripping neck, my wet shoulder blades, my water beaded chest.

As my hands roamed over his scored flesh, I made a mental note. These were the shoulders and muscles Yuuki yearned to feel under her fingertips; the very kisses she so desperately wanted, the hands she longed for, even as I would touch her.

Kissing his mouth, biting his jaw, sucking his lips, I threatened to devour my hearts greatest competition. I was rewarded with a whimper. Who knew such a strong immortal could be so weak.

Gripping his broad shoulders, I cut and dragged my nails along the warm rippled flesh that teased the soft pads of my fingertips. _I wanted to break him. _

Chest, flush against chest - pelvis, grinding into pelvis - cock, grazing against cock; we slid and molded into one another, until he finally pushed me back into the wall, this time, hooking one of my legs over his shoulders in the process.

This wasn't something I was familiar with, not a feeling I was accustomed to. If I wasn't mistaken, I was adopting a female role.

Not understanding the duty as a subservient, I tried to bring my leg back down, but he wouldn't allow it. Kissing me harder, and taking my length into his hand, he began to stoke me.

Leaning my head against the wall, I allowed it to roll languidly to the side, just because he could invoke my pleasure, didn't mean I wanted admit to myself that it was due to the rough caress of another man.

Ignoring my shame, Kaname buried his face into the crook of my neck.

Taking a breath, I could feel his other hand positioning his thick member at my entrance, and before I had the chance to think twice about what I was doing, he stuck the hard bulb of his cock into my untouched cavern.

Gripping his shoulders, I cursed under my breath. "_Fuck."_

My discomfort, however, did not deter him, instead he continued, burying his shaft further inside of me.

Writhing, with a pain I couldn't describe, I punched his chest with my fist, nevertheless, he continued. I hit him again, this time harder. I was embarrassed, but instead of stopping his intrusion, he roughly hooked my other leg under his arm and pinned me up, flush against the wall.

Upon the lift, and during the repositioning in his arms, my backside fell a bit further onto his shaft. I stilled, wincing in pain. He was deep inside of me now, massaging my tight walls.

Looking at him through a curtain of silver hair, I urged him to move, tangling my fingers into his dark locks, pulling him against me in urgency.

"_Come on_." I hissed angrily, body still sore and wracked with pain. "Fuck me." I commanded.

Picking up the pace, he slammed into me faster, harder; that's when the pleasure began to flow through my veins. The head of his cock was hitting something each time he entered me, causing me to writhe and moan in his strong arms.

After a few more persistent slams, he reamed his cock as far into my tight cavern as he could, sliding us further along the wall; the vampire then let out a low throaty moan.

Something dark and sinister inside of me gleamed. He had just done something he hadn't done for Yuuki in a very long time. He had cum inside of me. I could feel the warm spurt of his cum start to slowly drip down between my legs as he lowered me back down to my feet.

"On your knees." I breathed, pushing him down roughly by the shoulders. To my surprise, he complied.

Still angry - rightfully jealous - devilishly amused, I grabbed the length of my cock and forced it into his open mouth.

His mouth was warm and inviting, but I wouldn't be deterred.

Annoyed that it felt good, wanting release, and yet, knowing that it was wrong, I took his face in my hands and started fucking his hot watering entrance.

Understanding my pain and frustration, Kaname allowed me to fuck his face. With little reserve he allowed me to be as harsh and unforgiving as I wanted.

There was just one thing I couldn't seem to comprehend. Something that didn't entirely tie in with my anger.

This feeling, it was starting to feel good - _too good. _My body was starting to respond in more ways than I thought it ever could.

Each time the pureblood's tongue flicked across my pulsating girth, I let out another silent moan, followed by another confused, elevated curse.

Forcing my hard length as far as I could into his wet slopping mouth, I thrust into him, causing myself to cum as soon as the tip of my cock came into contact and rubbed against the slickness of his throat.

My hot cum flowed from the tip of my arousal with a searing passion, one that caused me to thrash my head to the side and buck my hips.

Gripping his head by his hair, I forced myself further into his mouth, making sure that every shot of cum that spurted from my cock took aim into the far reaches of his throat.

Falling back against the wall, tired and utterly spent, I waited for him to move, to say something, anything, but he didn't.

Looking down, I watched as the pureblood vampire swallowed the cum I had jetted into his wet watering cavern.

Poised and conformed, he rose, staring into my eyes, searching for something, something that wasn't there - a nonexistent sense of hope.

"It feels good to use someone, doesn't it?" He asks me.

"I didn't use you," I remind him, harsh breathing labored. "I gave you what you wanted."

Kaname merely chuckled, amused.

"If you can be so easily dismissing of other peoples' feelings then it is hypocritical of you to pity Yuuki." The pureblood stated, eyes intense and fixated onto my confused, perturbed, jaded mixed orbs.

"What the both of us do, is no different. Remember that the next time Yuuki is being sated and you find yourself yearning for something she cannot give you."

Baffled and utterly transfixed, I watched as he stepped out of the shower.

_I wasn't like him I told myself. I loved Yuki. He was just… he only…_

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Please, review, and let us know what you think. (;_  
><em>


	4. Piety Assumptions and Petty Differences

_Disclaimer: we own nothing._

It's been awhile since an update for this fic, sorry. Hope you enjoy! Reviews are loved and very much appreciated.

The next chapter is partially written. So, it may be posted soon.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

**Piety Assumptions, Petty Differences, and Unwavering Frustrations**

* * *

><p>It was the start of the day, Yuuki had decided to come to my room to wait for me. She had said that she wanted to guarantee I made it to class on time -<em> if at all<em>. Even so, to my dismay, I was caught listening to her talk -_ in length_ - about Kaname, and all his 'friends'_- filthy bloodsucking followers_; if such a word held any meaning to them.

"He doesn't love you, Yuuki," I told her, again. Knowing the truth, no longer subjected to piety assumptions.

She ignored me, of course.

While something as tactlessly spewed would normally upset her, this time it didn't. Instead, Yuuki continued on, dazed and dreamy eyed. Besides, it was nothing I had not already tried to convince her of before.

"You're going tonight, aren't you, Zero?" she asked me, as if she had not just heard my heart-bludgeoning confession. But of course, in her case, a revelation without affirmation was easily ignored.

"No, and_ you_ shouldn't either," I told her.

"But we're invited- and besides," Yuuki responded, blinking innocently at me. "It'll be fun."

My jaw clenched.

There was a party being held on the Night Class' Estate. Naturally, Yuuki was overjoyed. I, however, was too busy battling a blind truth, one that was going to inevitably break her heart.

Oh, how to make that someone you love understand - how to make that someone you love see - _without breaking their heart…._

"Ok, fine," she eventually let up. "I just wish you would put your differences with Kaname aside and make an appearance."

_Differences?_ This wasn't about petty differences. At least, not anymore. This was about the circle we had created, and the challenge and will devoted to breaking it.

"I'm not going, Yuuki," I told her. My tone signified its finality.

"Fine," she huffed, before storming off in irritation.

As much as I knew I loved her, for the first time, I was happy to see her go.

By the time nightfall had descended upon Cross Academy, I was still fuming; still angry; still one shy brainwave short from delusional fury.

There was a high level of animosity coursing through my veins at the present. Before the start of my nightly rounds, Yuuki and I had gotten into another thoughtless, unsatisfying fight.

Disgusted with her distorted views of Kaname, I had told her - for the second time that day - that Kaname didn't love her. She in turn, let something of her own slip.

_"You're just jealous!"_ she had snapped at me, brown eyes filled with liquid hurt. Her words had been spiteful and purposefully cruel, laced in a tone I wouldn't likely forget.

On some level, as she allowed her true feelings to show, I knew she was right; however, that didn't diminish the anger I felt toward her. I was envious and resentful; although, my reasons behind my behavior were starting to lose their unspoken resolve.

Perhaps, the real reason I was so upset, was because I didn't know who, exactly, I was jealous of anymore?

Deep down I knew that I loved Yuuki with every pure vessel coursing through my tainted heart, though, the lines of fate and desire were starting to blur.

_His touch was a cure for her rejection. His kiss, a substitute for her unrequited love - …_

One passion from another became unidentifiable. A battle I had never considered. A war was beginning to rage within my heart.

No, I told myself. Snap out of it. These thoughts were wrong, they're not your own. He's poisoned you, poisoned you with his lies- tempted you with his toxic kisses, and fiery touch!

* * *

><p>Yuuki, my poor, naïve Yuuki.<p>

I only wished that she had understood that my goal had not been to hurt her. It had been to save her from his lies, but she wouldn't - _couldn't_ stand to hear the truth.

Passing through a clearing of large Oak trees, my eyes caught a glance of blood red and crimson. It was the gaze of a predator's.

"What do you want?" I asked upon approach. I didn't have patience for this-_ for him_.

"I saw Yuuki," he told me. "She looked a little upset. Is there something wrong?" he asked me. His tone was lax, his features impassive.

I chuckled, dismally. "What's the point in asking,_ Kaname_, if we both know you really don't give a damn?"

"Just because I told you my true feelings, doesn't mean I don't care for her wellbeing." He assured me; dark chocolate waves tamed perfectly across his forehead and around his angled face.

My stomach twisted into a suffocating coil of knots._ Liar_.

"I'll always have a special place in my heart for our dear, Yuuki -"

_Slap._

That was the sound my hand made as it cut across Kaname's face. From the darkened look in the Pureblood's crimson eyes, I could tell that it stung. A slap was so much more intimate than a punch. It left a mark even after the swell of red fingers on flushed skin had healed and ultimately faded.

Yanking my hand away, tucking it into a fist at my side, I cursed myself. I was showing weakness and I knew it, but I couldn't help it, _his filthy lies angered me_.

Staring after me, red eyes shining with a hint of refinement, he chanced a step closer, disturbing the distance that separated him from me.

"_Zero_," Kaname uttered. My name sounded foreign on his lips; gentle, and much too sweet.

I continued to stare after him, angry and confused - not entirely sure what my next course of action should be.

"You struggle and spoil as if you're all alone, in this fight for what's right - for what's yours," he whispered. A gentle hand rose to caress my face, "But you're not."

Recoiling, just slightly, to the touch of his fingers on my bare skin; my face submitted unto his hand.

Fluttering closed, my lilac and silver infused eyes battled and contested my hearts darkest desires.

Upon feeling the soft press of his lips against my neck, I jerked, shutting my eyes tighter, warding off the reality that was sure to consume me.

"Your pain," Kaname whispered before planting a delicate kiss on the dark mark - scar- on the slant of my neck. "Can be healed."

Despite my animosity, my reasons, _why_ did I still want to believe him?

"Your anger," he continued, tracing his fingers over my clenched, white knuckles. "Can be diffused."

"How?" I asked him, half breathless, half broken.

"I can show you," said Kaname. It sounded like a promise; like we both knew he would, whether I allowed him to or not.

"Come with me." His hand tugged at my sleeve, and before I knew it, I was following him, reluctantly, to some unknown destination.


End file.
